Salvación y Perdición: ¿Cual de las 2 escoges?
by FchanHatake
Summary: Shinobu rememora su pasado y ve las escenas del futuro... todo en sus sueños... Enma Ai esta terminando de pagar su condena... ¿Quien sera el nuevo Jigoku Shoujo?... ¿Miyagi alcanzara a salvar a shinobu de su destino? ... El destino se puede cambiar...
1. Recuerdos y Destino

_ADVERTENCIAS: ESTOS PERSONAJES DE JUNJOU ROMANTICA NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A LA GRANDIOSA "SHINGIKU NAKAMURA" Y POR ULTIMO ENMA AI NO ME PERTENECE TAMPOCO…. XD MATA HANNE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! _

_**Recuerdos y destino**_

Mi destino… no era más que este…

Shinobu miraba hacia abajo estaba encarcelado en una pared alta, parecida a una catedral, su cuerpo tenia marcas y golpes, y sus brazos tenían látigos, Su mirada no mostraba ningún sentimiento, Solo el de la Tristeza

Ingreso a la catedral un tipo de cabellos largos, finos y Blancos, Traía consigo un tipo de perro habilidoso, Lo soltó y este se dirigió hacia Shinobu propagándole mordidas en los pies, eran mordidas profundas mientras que el tipo se reía de la imagen y sacaba un tipo de cuchillo

¡Jjajajajajaj! (Reía macabramente) Te odio a ti y a tu familia – Decía El tipo con un semblante tétrico, y travieso

Empezó a propagarle cortadas por el cuerpo de Shinobu y este solo lloraba, No gritaba solo lloraba.

¡GRITA! ¡SUPLICA QUE PARE! ¡SUPLICA POR PERDON! – Gritaba desesperado el tipo que sacaba el arma mas filosa, Primero Clavo la primera en el estomago de Shinobu y este no gritaba solo gemía de dolor, la otra llego al muslo, la otra atravesó su hombro y la ultima en su corazón, pero cuando lo atravesó no salió sangre de allí, no había nada solo un vacio

¡¿POR QUE DIABLOS NO TIENES LO MAS IMPORTANTE? ¡QUIEN ME ROBO MI GOZO! – Gritaba enojado el tipo mientras clavaba en todas las partes del cuerpo las estacas y las Katana y después empezó a golpearle propagándole golpes en la mejilla

¡DIME INUTIL POR QUE NO TIENES LO MAS IMPORTANTE PARA DESTRUIR! ¡EN DONDE LO HAS DEJADO! – Gritaba furioso el tipo mientras A Shinobu la salía sangre de la boca y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre de su cara

Ya esta muerto, No existe… - Shinobu comenzaba a llorar mas fuerte que antes complaciendo los deseos del que le pegaba

Jajaja, ¡POBRE! Alguien te pulverizo tu corazón ohhh. – Decía Sarcasticamente el tipo ya desgraciado

¡PUES YA ME TIENES ARTO TU Y TU CLAN! – Dijo para después sacar alas negras y clavárselas pulverizando todo su cuerpo….

Shinobu abrió los ojos estaba sudado, y no dejaba de vomitar sangre, recogía aire y mas aire y todavía no se llenaba los pulmones, hasta que abrieron la puerta, una luz izo a Shinobu dejar de vomitar sangre y mirarla para después hacerse hacia la oscuridad

¡Shinobu! ¡¿Qué SUCEDIÓ? – dijo Miyagi asustado tratando de acercarse a Shinobu

No…. No te… me acerques… - Decía Shinobu sollozando y temblando notoriamente, se abrazaba las piernas y susurraba palabras inentendibles para Miyagi

Shinobu… - Dijo Miyagi perplejo por ver a su Koibito tan desprotegido, tan delicado como colgando de una cuerda estaba su cordura de repente apareció un tipo de sombra detrás de Shinobu, una la cual parecía demasiado peligrosa, demasiado negra que empezaba a abrazar a Shinobu

¡Basta aléjate! – Grito Miyagi al ver que Shinobu se quedaba quieto y abría los ojos bien grande

Miyagi se acerco e izo un movimiento que pareció espantar a la sombra, en cambio Shinobu había cambiado su semblante a uno indiferente, sin sentimientos, era doloroso para el, por eso ya no seguiría luchando por un destino que ya estaba marcado, el en algún momento le atormentarían y después lo matarían, ya nada lo cambiaba, ya nadie podría ayudarlo, eso era lo que pensaba Shinobu, que se levanto, tapándose los ojos con su pelo rubio, y se dirigió al baño

Pero antes le dijo unas palabras a Miyagi

Gracias, espero que seas feliz…. – Pero Shinobu no pensó la otra reacción que tendría Miyagi al escuchar esas palabras, y de la nada se encontró derrumbado en el suelo por el fuerte abrazo de Miyagi

¡Pakka! ¡¿TE VAS A RENDIR JUSTO CUANDO ME ENAMORE POR COMPLETO DE TI? ¡¿VAS A DEJARLO TODO POR UNA ESTUPIDA PESADILLA? – Grito enojado Miyagi sin soltar a Shinobu

¿Dices que solo es una pesadilla?, ¿Entonces las pesadillas siempre te atormentan toda tu vida? ¿Nunca se olvidan? ¿También te dejan inconsciente en mitad de la calle? ¿Y se repite hasta la muerte? – Pregunto Shinobu con voz neutra no expresaba nada solo indiferencia

¿Qué has dicho Shinobu? – Preocupado Miyagi pregunto

Entonces, las pesadillas se convierten en verdad Miyagi, y esa verdad la sufriré, y tu no estarás allí para verlo, para burlarte de lo débil que soy – MIENTRAS lloraba Shinobu decía sus palabras

¡Mentira nunca me burlaría de ti ni en mi muerte! – Dijo Miyagi abrazando ms a Shinobu que parecía no reaccionar y continuar hablando

AL fin y al cabo, Las pesadillas son inevitables…. Es algo que debemos sufrir pero el equilibrio se perdió desde hace bastante tiempo Miyagi – Dijo Shinobu dejando de llorar para apartar a Miyagi y encaminarse al baño para lavarle los dientes y bañarse…

Cuando Shinobu cerro la puerta del baño Miyagi empezó a pensar en las palabras que había dicho su Shinobu, Y también le extraño de que no le gritara y protestaba como siempre si no que había sido civilizado hasta la conversación fue seria y triste con una mezcla de profundidad

Una vez que Shinobu salió, Se le veían marcas por todo el cuerpo como que si se le hubiese caído un ventanal encima y en su corazón tenía una casi profunda pero se notaba

¿En verdad crees que solo son pesadillas? – Pregunto Shinobu con su rostro como el de un muñeco de trapo

Shinobu ¿Qué es lo que sueñas? – Pregunto Miyagi con terror en la cara

Yo seré el 1 Jigoku Shoujo hombre – Dijo Shinobu con los ojos rojos y el semblante tranquilo

¿A que te refieres que es Jigoku Shoujo, que son esas marcas? – Insistía Miyagi hasta que Shinobu se desplomo en el suelo, Hasta que apareció enma Ai

No te acerques, por favor – Dijo Enma Ai con su típica voz

¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto Miyagi en posición de defensa

El… quiere mostrarte esto – Dijo Enma AI para después parar a Shinobu con sus poderes de Jigoku Shoujo y después cambiar de la habitación a una catedral… Estaban rememorando la escena y todo

Esto no esta pasando….Esto no pasara… - Decía Miyagi con los ojos abiertos

Y este es el pasado – Dijo enma Ai para después hacer sonar sus Cascabeles y transportarse a un jardín donde jugaban los niños

Todos jugaban estaba divertidos por lo que sucedía exceptuando uno, de cabellos rubios, que miraba como los demás jugaban mientras se acercaba

¿Puedo Jugar con ustedes? – Pregunto Shinobu con una pequeña sonrisa tierna

No, Nuestros padres nos han dicho que no nos juntemos contigo – Dijeron al unisonó todos los niños pero las niñas fueron peor

Nuestros padres también murmuran lo mismo, y dicen que no nos juntemos con alguien que sus padres no le reconocen

¡SI Además que es lo que tienes en esa cabeza! ¡Lo sabíamos desde un principio sabíamos que eras un zorro! – Gritaron los niños empujándolo y empezando a patearle

¡Basta por favor ya basta! ¡Deténganse por favor! – Gritaba dolorosamente Shinobu mientras derramaba lágrimas tras otra…

Mientras que un Miyagi que no le podían ver miraba estupefacto si ese mismo chico era Shinobu, rechazado y humillado, ahora entendía demasiado bien su comportamiento

Después de eso pasaron a un rio, en el cual estaban las flores del infierno o flores de equinoccio, Shinobu se encontraba con los pies en el rio y miraba un árbol de sakura muy familiar fue la escena que vio enma ai que ahora ella empezó a llorar

Y Shinobu empezó a cantar la misma canción de enma ai cuando era pequeña cosa que le sorprendió mucho a enma ai, y Shinobu ya había despertado enma se acerco a Shinobu y le miro

¿Tu nombre? – Pregunto Enma Ai dejando de llorar para volver a su semblante tranquilo

Shinobu Takatsuki – Respondió Shinobu mirando hacia abajo

¿La canción? – Pregunto Enma Ai esta vez mirando al infante de Shinobu que se encontraba cantando la canción pero la versión larga

Esa canción, me la regalo, una persona cuando tenia 3 años, estaba en un puente y vi morir a mi madre – Dijo Shinobu para después dejarse flotar en el rio en el cual estaban, mientras que Miyagi atónito Miraba la escena de las 2 personas con ojos rojos

Es hora de volver… y tú te convertirás después de morir por 2 vez en Jigoku Shoujo… - Dijo Enma Ai desapareciendo y dando lugar a la habitación que estaba antes

Miyagi se acerco a Shinobu y no vio más que un mar lleno de lágrimas, un corazón clavado con agujas y los ojos pecaminosos de rojo, Shinobu estaba mirando atentamente a Miyagi

¿Tienes miedo? – Pregunto Shinobu para luego levantarse y vestirse

¡No! – Grito Miyagi para tomar a Shinobu entre sus brazos y besarlo apasionadamente y Shinobu pudo volver a ser el mismo que era antes y cabrearse y separarse

¡Bakkka! ¿¡Que diablos crees que haces? – Pregunto Shinobu ` para después sonrojarse hasta las orejas objetivo que tranquilizo a Miyagi

Has vuelto Shinobu – Dijo Miyagi abrazando a Shinobu y apretarlo demasiado contra su cuerpo

¿De que hablas recién eh despertado y tú ya me estabas besando? – Dijo Shinobu sonrojado por lo que estaba haciendo Miyagi

Solo has vuelto a ser tu Mi terrorista – Dijo Miyagi susurrando las ultimas palabras

Después de que Miyagi se durmiera abrazando en cuerpo de Shinobu, este se desencadeno de el, y subió a la terraza de el edificio, estaba en el crepúsculo y el sabia lo que le condenaba solamente se había hecho el estúpido que no sabia

¿Tú mataste…? – Dijo Enma Ai detrás de Shinobu

Yo los mate a cada uno con mis propias manos – Dijo Shinobu – eso me ah encadenado al destino de Jigoku Shoujo – Dijo Shinobu para devolverse y enfrentar a enma Ai

Si y yo no decidí este destino… ello fueron los que quisieron morir desde un principio – Dijo SHINOBU CON los ojos rojos….

…

Continuará

Se aceptan todo tipo de Rewiew ¡!


	2. El Atardecer Eterno

"**El Atardecer Eterno" **

Tú solo serás el siguiente - Dijo Enma Ai para acercarse a Shinobu

Y cuando llegue ese momento lo abandonarás todo – Continuo diciendo Jigoku Shoujo

Y cuando llegue ese momento el me matara – Dijo Shinobu volviendo al departamento de Miyagi

Después de despertar Miyagi todavía seguía encima de Shinobu, quien lo miraba sonrojado

¡Oye pakka ¿Hasta cuanto te vas a quedar allí? – Pregunto Shinobu con su voz infantil

Oh, me quede dormido ¿Habrá sido solo un sueño? – Se preguntó Miyagi, y levanto la polera de Shinobu haciendo que este se sintiera acosado

¡Pakka! – Grito Shinobu bajándose la polera evitando que Miyagi volviera a hacer eso

No tiene nada entonces solo fue un sueño – Pensó Miyagi sonriendo mirando como su shinobu se molestaba

Shinobu ¡Chibi te amo! – Dijo Miyagi para después besar apasionadamente a Shinobu quien lo miraba con los ojos abierto de par en par, Shinobu se había dejado llevar por el momento por que después cuando se convirtiera en Jigoku Shonen, No repetiría y no existirían estos momentos, cuando Miyagi se separo por oxígeno pudo notar que shinobu no respiraba, que no le había faltado oxígeno, pero cambio al instante de ver a Shinobu suspirar

Chibi, te amo Demasiado… - Dijo Miyagi con una cara triste

¿Qué es lo que te sucede Pakka? Dime por qué Primero te abalanzas y luego me dices "Chibi te amo" no es que no me guste pero… me lo dices… – Pregunto Shinobu preocupado

como si tuvieras miedo a algo – Termino de decir shinobu

Me voy… - Dijo Shinobu al ver la ausencia de Miyagi quien todavía no le respondía, pero cuando Miyagi vio que shinobu iba a salir se abalanzó de nuevo sobre el

¡BASTA MIYAGI ESTAS DEMASIADO EXTRAÑO, PRIMERO ME DICES QUE ME AMAS, Y DESPUES TE AVALANZAS SOBRE MI ¿Qué ES LO QUE QUIERES?¿¡POR QUE JUEGAS CONMIGO? No entiendo y me duele demasiado – Dijo Shinobu llorando

Yo, no llores Shinobu, Lo Siento… No quise… Shinobu… - Dijo Miyagi mirando como Shinobu se abrazaba a si mismo

Basta Si tienes otro u otra solo dilo… No juegues conmigo por favor - Dijo Shinobu mirando con la poca dignidad que le quedaba a Miyagi

No es eso es que… - Dijo Miyagi abrazando a Shinobu

Tengo miedo a…

¿Quedarte solo? Solo me usas ¿Cierto? – Pregunto Shinobu queriendo que el otro contestara una negativa pero no vino nada de la boca de Miyagi solo un profundo Beso

Pakka, No me gusta estar con nadie, ni si quiera me importa estar solo, ¿Por qué crees que te deje que me enamoraras? ¿Acaso fue por ocio que fui a buscarte al aeropuerto? ¿Para jugar contigo? ¿Para meterme con un mocoso como tú? ENTENIENDELO DE UNA VEZ ¡YO TE AMO! ¡T-E A-M-O! – Dijo Miyagi mirando A la cara a Shinobu para seguir besándolo

A Miyagi y a shinobu le faltaba aire, pero mas a shinobu que ah Miyagi, Este le besaba apasionadamente, cada vez más con más amor, Shinobu solo con aquellos besos se sentía fantásticamente

Hasta que se separaron

¿Ahora lo entiendes? – Dijo Miyagi suavemente para abrazar a shinobu y shinobu se apoyo en el pecho de Miyagi, Miyagi llevo a Shinobu a su habitación y le izo todo lo que quiso hasta el amanecer…

Cuando Miyagi despertó no vio a Shinobu, y se asusto, se puso rápidamente un pantalón y fue a la cocina y allí estaba shinobu, sin darse cuenta de que Miyagi le observaba, estaba haciendo comida que no era Repollo, y al lado suyo estaba esa niña de pelo liso y negro, con los ojos rojos con sed de venganza, Observaba que Shinobu le mostraba la comida a Enma Ai y esta solo le miraba y confirmaba con la cabeza, Miyagi estaba pasmado en su lugar, no podía moverse su cuerpo no se lo permitía, hasta que decidió que nunca dejaría que shinobu sufriera y que recordara su pasado, no dejaría que esa niña se volviera a encontrar con su shinobu y corrió, pero cuando llego Enma Ai ya no estaba y shinobu estaba cantando "Solar Ray de Susumu Hirasawa" que le observo y luego le sonrió

Buenos días Miyagi-san - Dijo Shinobu con una sonrisa cálida

Miyagi abrazo por la espalda a Shinobu y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de este

¿Qué es lo que cocinas? – Pregunto Miyagi aprovechando de besar la mejilla de su shinobu

Hum es Yakitori – Dijo Shinobu Señalando a la carne y a los palos

Sugoi… no sabía que existía algo tan delicioso – Dijo Miyagi con los ojos abierto de par en par

Pakka, no conoces nada de tu propia comida – Dijo Shinobu riéndose un poco cosa que agrado a Miyagi, ver a shinobu riéndose por una tontera de él era simpático y familiar

Después de esta deliciosa comida exijo que me lleves a enseñarme la cultura de nuestra patria – Dijo Miyagi como un rey

Jajaja, claro su majestad – Dijo Shinobu terminando de cocinar

Después de que fueron a almorzar fueron a varias partes de Japón, y Shinobu andaba con una sonrisa y feliz que contagiaba a Miyagi, quien hasta llego a tomarle de la mano mientras que era conducido por un Shinobu amable y frágil una imagen que ahora se presentaba en frente de sus ojos

Estaban sentados en el parque y era de noche, no se encontraba nadie afuera a menos, 2 o 3 Parejas, cuando shinobu sintió una opresión en el pecho no se imagino nada bueno

¿Shinobu te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Miyagi acercando su shinobu hacia su pecho, shinobu se apoyo

Miyagi...i tien…es …que cor…rer… – Dijo Shinobu Entrecortadamente

Correr… ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Miyagi extrañamente

Ella nos odia. – Pudo decir Shinobu mientras aparecía nada menos que Risako con un arma que apuntaba directamente hacia la cabeza de Miyagi

¡ERES UN IMBECIL! ¡TE DIJE QUE SHINOBU NO VALE LA PENAY AUN ASI ACEPTASTE QUEDARTE CON EL! ¡SOLO POR QUE A EL LO AMAS! ¡DESGRACIADO MARICA! – Grito Risako para después disparar su arma…

_**To be continued… I promised …. **_

_**nunca pensé que haría algo así, espero que les haya gustado **_

_**Nos vemos si Kami-sama quiere **_

_**Advertencias: Esto fue Yaoi si no te gusta no comentes! Derechos reservados a Shingiku Nakamura y **__**Miyuki Etoo (Mangaka de Jigoku Shoujo) y a Susumu Hirasawa (Creador del soundtrack de Paprika y Paranoia Agent).**_

_**Yakitori: **__**brochetas de carne y verduras**_


	3. El Dolor del Sucesor

"**El Dolor del Sucesor" **

_Y Risako disparo su arma… _

Derecho todos quedaron en silencio y quietos, todos exceptuando una pequeña niña, que iba con su triciclo acompañada con un niño

Mira Waro Waro ¡Mi competencia! – Dijo la niña para apuntar con el dedo y quedarse quieta

¡Hime-sama! – Grito Waro Waro para darle cuerda a la Hime-sama, y quedarse en blanco al sentir el poder fluir, Y miro la escena en frente suyo, antes de seguir dando la cuerda a Kikuri

Señorito – Dijo Waro Waro inclinándose, y kikuri quedar en pana

La bala había alcanzado a Shinobu, que se encontraba muriendo por segunda vez, Con lagrimas en los ojos, caía lentamente mientras sonreía

¡SHINOBU! – Grito Miyagi tambien llorando haciendo que todo su alrededor volviese a andar y Risako empezara a ver la escena con los ojos siquiátricos, mientras que unos hombres se acercaban a retenerla

Miyagi, Miyagi, Se feliz – Dijo Shinobu sonriendo y apareció enma ai cantando Kizamareru oto, y se sentaba al lado de Shinobu y apoyo la cabeza de este en sus piernas mientras cantaba, y le acariciaba la cabeza, Miyagi abrazo a shinobu, le quito la cabeza las piernas a enma ai y lo aferro a su cuerpo

Shinobu yo estaré contigo… - Dijo Miyagi abrazando mas a shinobu

¡Esto no puede está sucediendo de principio nunca tuvo que suceder…! - Repetía Risako desde su posición

¡Eres una maldita Siquiátrica! – Grito Kikuri desde su posición empezando a reírse

Hime-sama deje a esa persona por favor – Dijo Waro Waro Dándole cuerda a Kikuri

¿Qué ah sucedido Señorita? – Preguntaron los recién llegados que eran Wanyudo, Onee-Onna y Ren

Ah nacido El Jigoku Shonen - Dijo Enma Ai levantándose y mirando a Kikuri que tomaba la posición de el señor del infierno

Enma Ai, empezó a atacar al señor del infierno casa que sorprendió a todos, Mientras que los demás ayudaban a enma Ai, el señor del infierno estaba indignado con la situación, enma ai con el ataque del señor de Jigoku se paro en frente de Shinobu

Huyan de aquí – Dijo enma Ai para después seguir atacando

Miyagi cargo en su espalda a Shinobu que se desangraba, corría hacia el lugar que siempre le gusto a Shinobu

Miyagi se sentó en el pasto, donde solo había un árbol de Sakura, y se podía ver la luna con su brillante esplendor, Miyagi y sentó tambien a Shinobu al lado suyo solamente que este apoyado de el

¿Te acuerdas que siempre venias aquí cuando te sentías mal? – Pregunto Miyagi Con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

Porque no… - Dijo Shinobu sonriendo y con la pocas energías que le quedaban

Siempre te observaba aunque no me creas, cada día cada minuto puede que suene como un maniático compulsivo – Dijo Miyagi sonriendo al sentir que shinobu se abrazaba y se apoyaba en su pecho

Pa…kka por q. ue… no … me lo …. Dijiste… antes – Dijo Shinobu con su sonrisa marcada y sus mejillas sonrojadas

Pensé que te alejarías si te contaba ese dato – Dijo Miyagi Abrazando tambien a shinobu y acostarse con Shinobu en sus brazos, mientras observaban a la luna y a sus acompañantes las estrellas

Pakka… yo …nunca … haría algo así… - dijo Shinobu cerrando sus ojos …. Y dormirse encima de Miyagi, quien quedo con una gota en la cabeza

Pakka, te resfriaras si te duerme aquí – Dijo Miyagi sacando su chatea y ponérsela encima a Shinobu, Mientras que lo cargaba en brazos

Una vez en la casa de Miyagi, Este dejo en la cama a shinobu y lo abrigo pero antes de hacer eso, comprobó el pulso de este que de apoco iva desapareciendo hasta quedar en blanco, Miyagi soltó todas sus lagrimas y abrazo mas fuerte a Shinobu mientras le besaba la frente

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - EN EL INFIERNO - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Shinobu que recién despertaba se encontraba en un tipo de mar, y al lado sullo se encontraba enma ai y sus sirvientes arrodillados, El señor del infierno estaba delante de Shinobu _

_CON QUE TU ERES EL SIGUIENTE… INTERESANTE… - Dijo el Señor del infierno que por primera vez sonrió en toda su vida, tambien llevando la sorpresa de todos menos de shinobu y enma ai _

_Y usted el tal famoso señor del infierno – Dijo Shinobu sin cortesía _

_Supuestamente así me llaman en la 1 parte del infierno, Hare una excepción, la primera y la ultima, Tu joven muchacho podrás continuar con tu vida, y quedarte con ese tal humano, Pero cuando vivas veras cada vez cuando una persona llame a Jigoku Shoujo, y veras como tiran el hilo, vera a Jigoku Shoujo A Enma Ai y a sus sirvientes, y cuando mueras te quedaras encadenado a esa persona para siempre, en cambio tu Ai por hacer una Revelion contra mí, seguirás siendo Jigoku Shoujo eternamente, hasta que alguien con mayor pena que tu aparezca – Dijo el señor del infierno convirtiéndose en alguien de forma humana, solamente que sin ropa (N/T: Es muy guapo no os preocupéis *¬*) _

_Shinobu dejo de mirar al señor del infierno, que le miraba de una forma como si le desnudara con la mirada, y le devolvió una mirada de indiferencia, cosa que el señor del infierno lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par _

_No entiendo como ese tipo puede tenerte… - Dijo El señor del infierno acercándose a Shinobu lentamente pero seductora _

_¡Yurusei! – Dijo Shinobu mandándole un puñetazo en la cara al señor del infierno quien la recibió sin mayor dolor _

_Si, creo que me lo merezco. .. – Dijo con voz simpática el señor del infierno mientras que sonreía torpemente hacia shinobu _

_¡Bueno nos vemos! Tienes que despertar… - agrego el señor del infierno con voz sepulcral _

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - FUERA DEL INFIERNO - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

10 meses después…

Miyagi entraba a su departamento, recordando la pérdida de su Shinobu, mientras entraba desganado, y cerraba de un portazo la puerta, dejo sus zapatos se quedo en pausa al sentir algo

¡OKAERI NASAI MIYAGI! – Grito una vol alegre por la cocina

Miyagi abrió sus ojos, y se piñizco para saber si era verdad lo que estaba sucediendo boto todas las cosas que tenía en sus manos, y corrió hacia la cocina encontrándose con un alegre shinobu que le sonreía como en gato de Cheshire, mientras que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas

¡SHINOBU! – Grito alegremente Miyagi mientras se abalanzaba sobre Shinobu, quien le recibió con los brazos abiertos

¿Cómo esto es posible? – Dijo Miyagi besando delicadamente los labios de Shinobu, con el miedo de que pudiera desvanecerse de sus brazos

El señor del infierno izo una excepción, pero con Jigoku Shoujo, la dejo tal y como estaba – Dijo Shinobu con cara de tristeza, pero cambiarla al de alegría al ver a enma ai sonriéndole detrás de Miyagi

Shinobu, te amo - Dijo Miyagi recogiendo a Shinobu en sus brazos y llevarlo a su habitación

Me tomare una licencia de 5 días – Dijo Miyagi para después sonreír pervertidamente y shinobu con cara de terror

¡AYUDENME! ¡Alguien allí! – Gritaba Shinobu con miedo Y más miedo al ver que Miyagi entraba a la habitación a hacerle el amor los 5 días e incluso más…

…FIN…

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica le pertenecen a "Shingiku Nakamura" y La de Jigoku Shoujo a **__**Miyuki Eto, Inspirado por música triste T.T. Espero que les haya gustado el final ! Espero contenta sus rewievs!... y bueno disculpadme por hacer esta historia de poco capítulos…. **_


End file.
